The love in the time of cholera
by Izumi O.O
Summary: HIATUS. En proceso de re escribir. 28/02/14.
1. Chapter 1

"_**The love in the time of cholera" **_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**SUMMARY: A**MU Y IKUTO SE ENAMORAN DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUS OJOS SE ENCUENTRAN, LUCHANDO POR SU AMOR IMPOSIBLE, ¿LOGRARAN SOBREVIVIR A UN CORAZON ROTO Y AL COLERA?-Solo Dios sabe cuánto te amé-Dijo el joven exclamando su último suspiro de Amor [Spoiler: Muerte de Tadase en el primer cap.] basada en el libro del escritor Colombiano Gabriel García Marqués _**"El amor en los tiempos del cólera"**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Bueno, este es el segundo fic que hago sola, el primero fue una terrible experiencia, no lo quiero recordar, espero tener éxito con este fic, aun no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo pero he hecho lo mejor que puedo, los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen como ya muchos sabrán, y la historia está basada en la película del libro de uno de los mejores escritores colombianos Gabriel García Márquez, si quieres mira la película, aunque he decidido cambiar varios aspectos para poder adaptarla a una historia Amuto, sin más hasta aquí llego el comentario.

No tengo fines de lucro con esta historia solo la hecho por mera diversión y bastante tiempo libre.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Ah mi cielo azul los sueños de deshojan_

_Y caen junto a flores que se pudren_

_Sueño mientras me adormilo_

_Con astros apagados con tigres cobardes…_

Se encontraba en el patio de su casa un joven rubio de mirada borgoña, que se encontraba sentado debajo de un frondoso árbol, mientras escuchaba atentamente de su viejo tocadiscos una melodía que lo relajaba, sus párpados se comenzaron a sentir pesados, pero en el momento que estaba a un segundo de conciliar el sueño, escuchó el sonido de un ave que provenía del árbol, su mirada subió hasta una de las ramas más altas, y ahí lo vio, un hermoso Loro de color rojizo, al parecer estaba herido ya que al tratar de moverse cojeaba un poco, en ese momento el joven rubio trajo una escalera, un tanto vieja que se tambaleaba bastante y la apoyó en el tronco del árbol.

Comenzó a subir lentamente por la escalera ya que aquella ave le pertenecía, su abuelo le había obsequiado aquella ave como regalo de bodas:

-Ven…Ven aquí…eres un niño malo. -Dijo el rubio mientras acercaba su manga para que el ave la tomase-Te he estado buscando… no te había visto hasta ahora desde que escapaste hace tres días-pero en el momento en el que el joven pensó que el ave tomaría su manga, este le pico fuertemente el dedo haciendo que se tambalease bruscamente, lo que causó que cayera al suelo desde una altura bastante alta.

Cuando cayó sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su cuello, trató de llevar la mano a su cuello para ver que sucedía y porque dolía tanto, se percató de que por más que quisiese, su mano, ni ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo se movía, esto lo aterró, pero lo más terrorífico fue ver como la sangre que provenía de su frente deslizaba por toda su cara, en el momento en el que el joven sentía dejar este mundo, llegó su esposa que al verlo en su estado, se aterro bastante:

-¡Tadase!-Grito aterrada.

Amu se acercó a él y se arrodillo a su lado tomando su mano, mientras miraba como su esposo partía de este mundo, ella le miró con ojos tristes, aunque estuvieran casados ella nunca le amo, y él sabía eso perfectamente, ella no tenía esa clase de amor hacia él, ella le quería como un amigo, si, lo quiso, él fue su mejor amigo, la persona que le consoló cuando su padre murió, la única razón por la cual ella se había casado con él fue únicamente por complacer a su padre, aunque estuvieran casados Tadase nunca le tocó, no porque no lo quisiera sino porque sabía que su esposa no le amaba de la misma manera que el a ella.

-¡Vas a estar bien! -Gritó desesperada mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos orbes.  
-Han llamado al doctor sólo resiste un poco… sólo un poco… por favor… no me dejes sola-Dijo aterrada ante el hecho de que los ojos borgoña de su esposo se vieran apagados.

-Sólo Dios sabe cuánto te amé-Dijo el joven exclamando su último suspiro de amor, de un amor que nunca fue y nunca será correspondido.

-Tadase...-Pronunció la peli rosa cuando notó que su querido amigo la había dejado, él siempre le quiso, pero ella nunca lo hizo de la misma manera, si lo hubiera hecho, si tan sólo se hubiera enamorado de él, quizá, solo quizás, él hubiera partido feliz de saber que Amu le amaba.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En ese momento las campanadas de la catedral se escuchaban por toda la ciudad llamando la atención de muchos curiosos.

_Están también nuestras sombras_

_Que la noche esparcirá_

_El sol que las oscurece_

_Con ellas se marchará…_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-Alguien ha muerto- Dijo serio aquel joven de mirada zafiro.

-No, debe ser pentecostés- Dijo la joven que se encontraba con él, la cual tenía el torso desnudo dejando ver su busto, lo miro expectante, mientras sonreía pícaramente y se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-No, no, debe ser alguien realmente importante -Dijo ignorando la cercanía de la castaña- Para que suenen las campanas de ese modo.

En el momento en el cual el joven se disponía a levantarse para mirar por su ventana, la chica notó esto y en seguida se acercó demasiado al joven, haciendo que sus pezones tocaran el pecho bien formado de aquel joven peli azul:

-Ikuto…..recuéstate -Se acomodó sobre él, mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos- Hagámoslo de nuevo- dijo mientras besaba los labios del peli azul, aunque este no respondió, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿Por favor?-dijo suplicante.

-Tiene que ser un gobernante, o un rango superior a este, sólo eso puede significar esos dobles de las campanas de la Catedral….o….-Dijo mientras tenía una expresión de suma perplejidad.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó intrigada la castaña, pero en ese momento el peli azul quitó a la castaña que se encontraba sobre él y la acomodó en la cama -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nuevamente la joven de ojos ambarinos mirando expectante al joven de mirada azulada.

Este se puso rápidamente una bata mientras abría la ventana para dejar ver la hermosa ciudad de Cartagena (1), en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de algo ya que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, en momento en que recordó que consigo estaba aquella joven dijo:

-Yaya, es hora de que vuelvas a la universidad-Dijo cortante.

-Pero Ikuto…-Dijo tratando de convencer con ese tono infantil al joven.

-Mi chofer te llevará, hay algo que tengo que hacer-Dijo sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a la castaña.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Era una habitación bastante fúnebre, y un tanto hosca, todos los presentes se encontraban vestidos de negro, para despedir a su querido amigo, y darle el más sincero sentido pésame a su joven esposa, Tadase estaba vestido de negro mientras que llevaba ambas manos descansando sobre su pecho y en ellas yacía una espada.

Amu se encontraba de pésimo humor, todas aquellas personas, le daban sus condolencias, pareciera que todas esas palabras las decían de corazón pero para Amu eran solo palabras vacías sin ningún significado.

-"Su esposo era un santo".

-"Lo siento mucho".

-"Le extrañaremos".

-"Aun tendríamos el Cólera de no haber sido por él".

¡A esas personas lo único que les interesaba era el cólera!, todos los presentes se reunieron no porque aparecieran a Tadase si no por el hecho de que él había descubierto la cura del cólera, ellos sólo habían venido por compromiso al joven que les salvó la vida.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Subieron el ataúd al automóvil, mientras Amu le daba la última mirada al féretro de su esposo, y sobre este puso un lirio blanco.

Mientras se apartaba del carro fúnebre, cerraron las puertas, mientras que comenzaba a irse a lo lejano de la carretera. Amu daba un suspiro mientras miraba con melancolía el camino que había tomado el vehículo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-Amu, me quedare si así lo deseas -Dijo su prima Rima la cual estaba sumamente preocupada por ella, parecía la única persona que lo hacía honestamente.

-No, no, no te preocupes-Dijo tratando de sonreír forzadamente.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, estoy bien ya te he dicho, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo Amu como quieras-Dijo resignada la rubia ya que conocía muy bien a su prima y sabía que no iba a dejar su terquedad de un momento a otro.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Nuestra historia es noble y trágica_

_Como la máscara de un tirano_

_Ningún drama azaroso o mágico_

_Ningún detalle indiferente_

_Vuelve nuestro amor patético…_

Ella estaba bastante deprimida, entró a su casa, un lugar que se encontraría tan solo… realmente no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba melancólica, y bastante, mientras entraba y miraba las paredes con nostalgia, encontró al alguien, esa persona que ella había estado esquivando durante tanto tiempo, evitando esa mirada zafiro que la ponía nerviosa, pero no iba a permitir que él viera que todavía sentía algo por él, no, porque ella era Hinamori Amu, la viuda de Tadase Hotori, el gran doctor que descubrió la cura del cólera, no dejaría que el notara que seguía… seguía enamorada de él:

-Amu, he esperado por esta oportunidad durante 10 años, 5 meses y 4 días-Dijo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire-Tanto así, te he amado, desde el primer momento en cual te vi, hasta ahora, te repito ahora nuevamente, el juramento de mi fidelidad eterna y mi amor por siempre.

Eso cogió desprevenida a Amu, el hecho de que contara cuantos días, cuantos años, no se habían podido acercar, simplemente le pareció tierno, pero después recordó su supuesto juramento, eso la lastimo, él… él era conocido por toda la ciudad, por los comentarios que las universitarias hacían de lo bueno que era él en la cama, y ahora… ¡Ahora!...¡Venía a decirle eso!...fue como una bofetada…¡no podía permitir que se burlara de ella en su propia casa!.

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi-sonrió con sarna para después mirarlo fríamente-¡Fuera de aquí!-dijo mientras la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Ikuto simplemente no se movió, mientras la miraba detenidamente.

-Por favor… solo…solo…vete…y….no… no te me acerques nunca más….-sentenció la peli rosa mientras que él solo la miraba tristemente y dando una sonrisa melancólica salió de la tan famosa residencia Hotori.

Después de que aquel joven saliera de su residencia lloró, estaba realmente confundida, cómo era posible que él siguiera insistiendo en esa imposible relación….

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(1)Para los que no saben que o donde esta Cartagena, es una ciudad Colombiana que queda en la Costa, es realmente bonita, tiene un tuque antiguo, aunque no la conozco ^^

¿Tan mal estuvo? Espero que no, me han alagado por el fic como ha quedado, pero la verdadera prueba es ahora, sé que pueden haber muchas dudas, pero si el fic les ha gustado pretendo seguir escribiendo y en los demás capítulos espero contestar las dudas que lleguen a tener, espero que me dejen un review, sin más que decir ahora los agradecimientos:

-**A mi querida**, pervertida y sexy (me ha obligado a escribirlo) ** amiga Anny-chan**, **¡Gracias!** Ella me ayudo a corregir signos de exclamación, signos de puntuación que me faltaban (bastantes) según ella**, todo esto surgió gracias a** que** ella** me ha presionado para escribir un fic ^^pero me alegra que me haya dado la inspiración y la ayuda.

-**A mi queridísima amiga ¡Akemi! **Me ayudo a corregir mis horrores de ortografía, sé que debe ser muy fastidioso hacer eso, por eso **te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi ¡corazón! Ake, Gracias de verdad gracias.**

-**A **la gay de **mi nee-chan**, pues ella no me ayudo a corregir nada, pero eso no hace su ayuda menos importante, **ella se tomó la molestia de escucharme** cuando surgió esta idea, también me animo a subirlo,** Gracias Karen**.

-Por raro que parezca gracias a mis padres (?) ellos me han comprado un libro de poemas que he usado en este fic, por cierto son de Guillaume Apollinaire.

_**¡SIN ESTAS PERSONAS NO ABRIA HECHO NADA!**_

¿Me dejaras algún review?


	2. Chapter 2

"_**The Love in the Time of Cholera"**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**SUMMARY: A**MU Y IKUTO SE ENAMORAN DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUS OJOS SE ENCUENTRAN, LUCHANDO POR SU AMOR IMPOSIBLE, ¿LOGRARAN SOBREVIVIR A UN CORAZON ROTO Y AL COLERA?-Solo Dios sabe cuánto te amé-Dijo el joven exclamando su último suspiro de Amor [Spoiler: Muerte de Tadase en el primer cap.] basada en el libro del escritor Colombiano Gabriel García Marqués _**"El amor en los tiempos del cólera".**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

He aquí la continuación, gracias por el apoyo, ^^ parece que les ha gustado el fic, así que he escrito la continuación lo más pronto posible, pero no me ha llegado toda la inspiración requerida, así que lo siento mucho si el capítulo no es de su agrado, Gomene, sin más que decir, Shugo Chara no me pertenece, y este fic está basado en la película/ libro de Gabriel García Márquez.

Supongo que el cap. anterior ha gustado por la muerte de Tadase LOL.

Me he demorado, una semana o más la verdad no lo sé pero enserio espero sea de su agrado, aunque estoy muy contenta sobre el fic en general (pero llevas 2 caps. hasta ahora ¬¬)

_Cursiva- Flash Back.  
_"Poemas o carta(s)".

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_Demasiado tarde_

_Reprime reprime ese amor prohibido_

_Soy casada_

_Ves la sortija que brilla_

_Mis manos tiemblan_

_Lloro y quisiera morir_

_Ya que no puedo estar contigo…"_

Al siguiente día aquella joven despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, y sus orbes ámbar estaban extremadamente hinchados por haber llorado bastante, en ese momento, golpearon la puerta de su recamara sacándola de sus pensamientos bruscamente, solo un leve _"pase" _fue lo único que pudo articular:

-Disculpe señora-Decía una de sus empleadas-Le han dejado esta carta esta mañana-Dijo respetuosamente mientras le entregaba un sobre con un sello azul.

-mmm…Gracias-Dijo amable mientras recibía la carta-Puedes retirarte.

Cuando su empleada se retiró, abrió cuidadosamente el sobre:

"_Querida Amu:_

_Pensar que no me ames realmente lastima mi ser, pero me consuela el hecho de saber que puedo remediarlo, ya que si logre que una vez te enamoraras de mí, puedo volver a conseguirlo, no puedo negarte que lo que me dijiste anoche me tomo por sorpresa, la verdad me lastimo bastante._

_Pero nunca he sido una persona que se rinda fácilmente, y tu bien lo sabes, por eso me tomo el atrevimiento de pedirte que te prepares, porque no importa que, hare que te enamores de mí. _

_No importa lo que me digas, yo nunca dejare de amarte, y lo sabes muy bien, así que ten algo seguro, no me rendiré hasta que me vuelvas a amar, he esperado esta oportunidad demasiado tiempo, y no la dejare escapar, así que por favor prepárate._

_Siempre tuyo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."_

Termino de leer la carta, que ¿él no lo notaba? Ella no tenía ningún motivo por el cual enamorarse de él, ella no necesitaba que le demostrara si era digno de su amor, ella ya se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque ella hubiera olvidado aquel sentimiento no significa que no sintiera nada hacia el peli azul, después de todo, _no recordar algo nos significa que lo hayas olvidado ¿no?_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_He aquí la prueba de mi amor_

_Prueba de nuestro noviazgo_

_Ni el tiempo ni la ausencia_

_Harán olvidar nuestra promesa…."_

Aquella mañana seria la eucaristía a nombre de Tadase, mientras ella entraba a la catedral, al mismo tiempo que el ataúd del que fue su esposo, noto con asombro la cantidad de personas que habían asistido, tanta fue la cantidad de personas que Amu se sintió asfixiada un momento, mientras esta trataba de concentrarse en las palabras del sacerdote, un joven de mirada Zafiro la miraba cuidadosamente, notando como esta lloraba en silencio.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Llego a su casa, se puso el pijama, pero al tratar de dormir, no lo consiguió, ¿la razón?, no podía sacar de su cabeza la carta que había recibido hoy, entonces recordó algo de golpe ya que sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente, en ese instante se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

Abrió un gabinete de un pequeño mueble que había en su cuarto, luego jalo un pequeño hilo el cual casi no se podía ver, al jalar aquel hilo se abrió un pequeño compartimiento en el cual había bastantes cartas un tanto polvorientas.

Las tomo todas con sus manos y las puso sobre su cama mientras las veía con bastante nostalgia:

-Que lindos recuerdos, cuando todo era posible y los dos éramos felices-Dio un pequeño suspiro-Pero eso ya se acabó…-Respiro con dificultad mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

En ese instante se dirigió a su mesa de noche donde tenía una pequeña vela, sollozo levemente mientras secaba sus lágrimas y ponía las cartas sobre el fuego para que así se quemaran, y de ese modo el único recuerdo de su pasado con Ikuto desapareciera. _O al menos eso pensó._

_Supongo que esto es lo mejor, no puedo sor portar de nuevo esto, aunque este con él, nunca podré hacerle feliz._

Pensó mientras silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y cuando el reloj estaba a punto de dar la medianoche, cayó profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo, pensando que sus problemas desaparecerían a la siguiente mañana.

Pero en vez de eso soñó y tristemente recordó como ella y el amor de su vida se conocieron.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_El amor se va como esta agua corriente_

_El amor se va_

_Como la vida fluye lenta_

_Y como la esperanza violenta…"_

_-Ikuto, ¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto! ¿En dónde estará este problemático hermano mío?-Dijo una joven rubia mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones en busca de su hermano menor._

_-Aquí estoy Utau, no grites que no estoy sordo-Dijo mientras sonreía con burla._

_-¡Dios! Ikuto deja de holgazanear, y ven a trabajar-Dijo reprimiendo levemente a su hermano menor._

_-De acuerdo…De acuerdo, ¿Para qué me necesitan?-Pregunto un tanto aburrido. _

_-Llévale esto al Señor Hinamori-Dijo extendiendo a él joven unos cuantos sobres- Ellos viven en la casa que les pertenecía a la familia Yamamoto, es nuevo en la ciudad en verdad es un personajes adinerado-Suspiro con desgana._

_-Ya deja de suspirar tanto, hace que te veas más vieja-Dijo burlonamente mientras acomodaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y le daba la espalda mientras se dirigía a realizar la diligencia que le habían encargado._

_-¡Ah! ¡¿Enserio?-Dijo aterrada mientras entraba corriendo a su domicilio a buscar un espejo y "corroborar" si era cierto lo que su hermano acababa de decir o solo era una de sus muchas bromas hacia ella._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Cuando aquel joven llego a la casa del señor Hinamori golpeo levemente la puerta, y en menos de un minuto le abrieron, la puerta la abrió una esclava la cual parecía bastante ocupada:_

_-¿Qué se le ofrece?-Pregunto un tanto rápido, se notaba que tenía prisa._

_-Traigo correspondencia para el Señor Hinamori._

_-mmm…sí...pase sígame por favor -Dijo mientras parecía meditarlo un momento._

_-Gracias-Dijo cortésmente mientras pasaba al interior de la morada._

_Era una de las casas más grandes de toda la ciudad, tenía un pequeño patio en el centro de la casa donde se encontraban numerosas especies diferentes de flores, parecía que habían llegado hace poco ya que todavía había empleados que se encontraban acomodando varios muebles, realmente era sorprendente la cantidad de empleados que tenían en aquella morada._

_Cuando atravesó el patio y llego al lugar que al parecer era la oficina del Señor Hinamori observo que junto a él se encontraban lo que al parecer eran las personas más adineradas del pueblo, discutían sobre negocios y sobre algunas compras:_

_-Señor lamento interrumpirlo, le han traído su correspondencia- Dijo aquella empleada doméstica mientras que aquella persona que al parecer era el Señor Hinamori, lo miraba despectivamente, esto enojo bastante a Ikuto, pero se tragó su orgullo y sonrió lo más "amablemente" posible._

_-¿Señor Hinamori?-Pregunto cortésmente._

_-Si-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Ikuto y le arrebataba la correspondencia bruscamente. _

_Al ver que su trabajo con aquel "agradable" hombre había terminado decidió retirarse, pasando por aquel patio lleno de flores, pero vio algo que no había notado antes, una hermosa joven peli rosa trataba de enseñarle de la manera más maternal el alfabeto a una pequeña niña, a los ojos del peli azul era realmente hermosa, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir por un breve momento, sus hermosos ojos ámbar lo cautivaron inmediatamente, pero ella fue la que rompió el contacto visual, el peli azul un tanto extrañado de que aquella joven no le quisiese mirar a los ojos como las demás jóvenes del pueblo, las cuales prácticamente hacían fila para poder siquiera "ganarse" una mirada del peli azul._

_De verdad que era interesante, ante aquel pensamiento sonrió pícaramente, definitivamente tenía que descubrir quién era en verdad aquella joven._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_Brazos de oro soportan la vida_

_Penetrad en el dorado secreto_

_Todo es una efímera llama_

_Que hace florecer la adorable rosa_

_De donde sube un exquisito perfume…"_

_Iba corriendo a todo paso para poder llegar rápidamente a su casa, no sabía a qué horas se el sol había desaparecido, su hermana lo mataría por llegar tarde, eso era seguro._

_Eso le ocurría por salir y vagar por la ciudad como un __**gato **__ según su hermana. _

_Comenzó a pensar sobre lo ocurrido aquel día había visto a una joven bastante peculiar, en verdad nunca habría visto a alguna mujer y en algunos asquerosos casos hombres, que no quisiesen mirarlo a los ojos, eso era realmente peculiar, pero hacia que su interés por aquella persona creciese, sin que lo notara de pensamiento en pensamiento su camino pareció hacerse más corto, ya que al siquiera notarlo había llegado a su casa._

_Cuando entro, no vio a nadie, así que entro, no pensó que su hermana estuviera aun despierta, pero se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarla despierta._

_Ella solo lo miro desaprobatoriamente, este solo sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, se acostó tratando de descansar, pero al notar que no pudo, tomo su violín y se dirigió a su balcón y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía._

_El solo pensaba en aquella joven que había conocido aquel día alguien sumamente misteriosa cabe recalcar. _

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Corto! Lo se D:! Pero si escribía más se me descuadraba el contenido de los demás caps! Espero les guste LOL gracias a:_

**AkoTsukiiyomi'Love: **Anny-chan! Gracias! ;D! esto no sería posible si no fuera por ti! Gracias por ser mi primer review! Pero gracias por No leer este cap completo cuando te lo pedi! ¬¬ U

**Amu-Minako-Usagi : G**racias por tu review! Me hizo emocionar! Lol xD 

**Karen nee-chan:** Arigato yuuki one-san! Por ayudarme cuando me inspiraba!

**Nelapzy zOnny Z Phantomhive**: gracias por el review! ^^

**Hina Vi Britannia: **Te gusto? Hahah gracias!

**Azulamu:** Gracias por el review!

**Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi****: **TU AIDA-CHAN! Gracias por comentar! Espero sigas leyendo.

Pdt: suerte son Luis! ;D! pero recuerda tu eres mía! LOL!**  
**

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH:** Eres de Colombia? Genial! Gracias por comentar! 

**Mayu-chan: **Gracias por el review! Pues no se por qué Ikuto tiene que ser perro, la verdad yo solo escribo la historia según el libro, aunque después entenderás porque lo escribí como un "perro" 

**Eternal-Illusion151:**Gracias por el review! Kya! Esperare con ansias que actualices tu fic! ;D gracias por ser mi tan esperado review No.10! LOL 


	3. Chapter 3

"**The love in the time of Cholera"**

**! He** vuelto**!** ¿Me he demorado? Gomene he estado ocupada con el colegio el cual me tiene demasiado exhausta y también el vicio del MSN D: esto últimos es culpa de Anny-chan u.u haha ok no, XD! También me dio mi pequeña fiebre de vocaloid de rin x len y pues haha me volví adicta a leer incesto de ellos LOL! sin más que decir, Shugo Chara no me pertenece, y este fic está basado en la película/ libro de Gabriel García Márquez.

No tengo fines de lucro, solo hago esto para expandir mis horizontes de escritora LOL XD!

_Cursiva- Flash Back.  
__"Poemas o carta(s)"._

_._._._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._._

"…_La anémona y la aquileña_

_Han crecido en el jardín_

_Donde duerme la melancolía_

_Entre el amor y el desdén…"_

_No noto en que momento el brillo de la luna fue remplazado por el del Sol y el sonido de los insectos por el cantar de las aves, el simplemente había tocado el violín toda la noche pensando en la joven, y sin notarlo había compuesto una canción para una mujer que ni su nombre sabia, cuando su hermana entro a su cuarto, él estaba muy concentrado tratando de componer una pequeña estrofa la cual no sabía cómo escribir, su hermana noto como la vela que tenía sobre su escritorio estaba próxima a acabarse, ¿acaso se había desvelado? Se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando detenidamente a su hermano, su cara se encontraba algo acalorada con un leve rubor muy difícil de notar, vio como una gota de sudor caía por su cara llegando hasta su cuello y bajando por este hasta perderse de vista en aquella blusa blanca de manga larga que llevaba, tenía los primeros botones sueltos dejando ver solo un poco de sus bien formados pectorales, y esta prenda se encontraba ceñida a su torso, los pantalones, le llegaban a su cintura recalando lo bien dotado que se encontraba su hermano menor, ante ese último pensamiento inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior, se sonrojo fuertemente al notar lo que acababa de hacer y movió con violencia su cabeza a los lados para así poder "quitar" esos pensamientos de su cabeza, de inmediato vio como la cara de su hermano mostraba cansancio, más de lo usual, y vio como respiraba agitadamente:_

_-¡Ikuto! ¿Te sientes bien? –Le pregunto un tanto preocupada_

_-mmm… claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-A mí no me engañas, estas enfermo-Dijo mientras ponía su frente sobre la de su hermano, este solo cerro los ojos resignado_

_-Sí, solo un poco_

_-Tienes fiebre, acuéstate y duerme, hoy puedes tomarte el día libre-Dijo en tono cariñoso mientras se separaba de su hermano_

_-Pero Utau, hoy tengo que ir salir a hacer un recado que me encargo la Señora Tsuruga, ya me he comprometido con ella._

_-Pero…-Suspiro algo resignada- De acuerdo, iras con la condición de que no demoraras, ¿entendido? Hay Rumores de que hay una epidemia de Cólera-Contesto algo consternada_

_-De acuerdo-Contesto con una sonrisa torcida mientras lentamente desabotonaba su camisa para ir a tomar un baño, mientras soltaba uno por uno los botones, los cuales cada vez dejaban ver su bien formado torso, ante esto su hermana salió de la habitación antes de que el poco autocontrol que le quedaba desapareciera._

_._._._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._._

_Se levantó un tanto enojada, no la podían culpar no durmió muy bien en la noche, ya que lo único en lo que pensaba era en aquellas hermosas orbes zafiro que había visto el día anterior, la intensidad con la cual la observo aquel joven le quito el aliento, y para empeorar su estado, el pequeño lapso de tiempo que pudo dormir soñó con que volvía a verlo, en algún momento se formó una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, pero esta murió al pensar en que diría su padre, él quería que ella se casase con el hijo de su buen amigo de negocios, ella ni le conocía, como esperaba su padre que simplemente lo conociese y aceptara casarse con él._

_Se levantó perezosamente mientras frotaba sus ojos con pesadez, escogió un vestido simple de color verdoso el cual no tenía mucho vuelo y resaltaba su delgada cintura, aunque su padre le digiera siempre que desechara aquel vestido, ya que según el parecía una persona más del común, y según él, no lo era, pero no importaba que, ese era su vestido favorito._

_Como odiaba despertar temprano los domingos, nunca lo hacía, pero ese era especial, no sabía porque tenía aquel presentimiento, pero no le importaba, además tenía que ayudar a comprar los alimentos para preparas la comida, ya que era Año Nuevo, su padre le gustaba pasar la medianoche en la catedral, con los demás habitantes del pueblo que bailaban alegremente al frente de esta, era una costumbre hacerlo, ya que desde que era muy pequeña así lo recordaba._

_._._._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._._

_Cuando llego a la plaza con su tía, la cual hacia papel como su dama de compañía (1*) pero no supo en que momento perdió a esta de vista, realmente no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que estaba en aquel concurrido lugar, lo primero que haría será tratar de encontrar la "salida", después esperaría a su tía en esta._

_Se paró en las puntas de sus pies tratando de divisar alguna salida o algún lugar el cual no estuviera tan concurrido al cual dirigirse, nunca había sido muy alta y estar rodeada de personas las cuales lo eran no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, hubiera querido tener sus zapatos de taco, con ellos definitivamente saldría de ahí._

_Mientras trataba de mirar hacia cual lugar dirigirse sintió que alguien la tomaba fuertemente de su delicado brazo lastimándola un poco, de repente sudo frio por un momento, mientras giraba su cabeza para ver quién era la persona que la sujetaba con tanta rudeza._

_Al voltearse se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos borgoña, que la miraban lujuriosamente, ella ahogo un pequeño grito en su garganta mientras que tratando disimular el miedo logro decir una pequeña palabra:_

_-…Suélteme…-Dijo algo atemorizada._

_-Que hermosa eres-Dijo ignorando el comentario de la peli rosa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo._

_-Suélteme, o gritare-Amenazo._

_-Si fuera tu no lo haría-Dijo mientras tomaba bruscamente el rostro de la joven y lo acercaba al suyo, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, "Que desagradable" pensó mientras olía el asqueroso aliento de aquel desagradable personaje._

_-…Suélteme…-Dijo débilmente mientras observaba aterrada la navaja que aquel bandido tenía en su cuello como "advertencia" para que no pensara siquiera en gritar._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- Escucho un otra voz, grabe y que hablaba en un tono bastante cortante, lo que le faltaba otro bandido que la atormentase._

_-Claro-Sonrió perversamente el primer bandido mientras giraba para observar el rostro de su "cómplice", pero algo inesperado paso, su "cómplice" estampo su puño sobre el rostro del poseedor de la navaja, este quedo algo mareado, aprovechando esto la peli rosa pudo escapar de su agarre._

_._._._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._._

"…_Están nuestras sombras_

_Que la noche esparcirá_

_El sol que las oscurece_

_Con ellas se marchara…"_

_Después de salvar a la joven el "héroe" disponía a partir, sin embargo la peli rosa no dejo que este se marchara sin antes agradecerle por su acto tan caballeroso, tal fue su sorpresa a mitad de la pelea, al notar que su caballero en blanca armadura era nada más que el peli azul con el cual se había encontrad el día anterior y el que no la había dejado conciliar sueño, su mirada una vez más la dejo sin aire, realmente se preguntaba cuando iba a acostumbrarse a la intensidad de aquella mirada zafiro, algo sonrojada y avergonzada trato de agradecerle:_

_-M-Muchas Gr-Gracias…-Dijo sonrojada, ante este gesto el joven de mirada zafiro sonrió pícaramente._

_-No hay porque My lady-Dijo tomando la mano de la joven y besándola, causando un sonrojo aún más fuerte en la oji ámbar._

_En ese momento la joven observo como en el brazo derecho del peli azul había un corte del cual salían pequeñas gotitas de sangre:_

_-¡Tu brazo!-Dijo alarmada mientras el peli azul sonreía dulcemente por el gesto de preocupación que mostraba hacia el la peli rosa._

_-Esto, no es nada._

_-¿estás seguro?_

_-¿Estas preocupada acaso?-Dijo sonriendo torcidamente._

_-N-No es eso-Dijo algo nerviosa._

_-No es nada estoy bien._

_Lo miro dudosa soltando un sonoro suspiro para después decir_

_-Te creeré, pero al menos déjame vendarte._

_-De acuerdo-Suspiro resignado._

_En ese momento se sentaron en el borde de una fuente, mientras la peli rosa buscaba algo en un pequeño bolso improvisado el joven observaba cada movimiento que realizaba, como si pensara que al siquiera parpadear ella desaparecería como una ilusión pasajera:_

_-¡Lo encontré!-Dijo entusiasmada la joven._

_El solo la miro expectante mientras ella sacaba un pañuelo blanco y lo rasgaba por la mitad, guardo una parte en su "bolso":_

_-T-tu brazo po-por favor-Dijo tímidamente, el obedeció mientras ella amarraba el trozo de tela en aquel fornido brazo-Ahora que lo pienso, aun no se tu nombre…-Dijo mirando el brazo del joven para evitar su mirada._

_-Ni yo el tuyo, Mi nombre es Ikuto-Dijo en un susurro en el oído de la joven, mientras que esta ante tal hecho solo pudo temblar levemente._

_-Mi nombre es Amu-Dijo con algo de confianza mientras se sonrojaba violentamente ya que en un descuido miro directamente en esos hermosos ojos zafiro._

_Quedaron mirándose a los ojos con la misma intensidad con la cual la hicieron la primera vez que se encontraron, Amu de nuevo fue la que rompió el contacto visual, y miro la herida de Ikuto:_

_-Y-ya es-esta-Dijo avergonzada_

_-¿enserio?-Dijo el mirando su brazo, mientras miraba detenidamente su brazo y una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro-Gracias-Dijo mientras besaba su mejilla, mientras las mejillas de la joven se tornaban de un color rojo lo bastante fuerte, claro si es que eso era posible._

_-Me tengo que ir-Se levantó lentamente mientras la joven comenzaba a reaccionar._

_-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-"¿Esa pregunta la había hecho ella? ¡Dios qué vergüenza!" pensó sonrojada._

_-Más pronto de lo que esperas mi princesa-Dijo para después guiñar uno de sus hermosas orbes seductoramente, mientras se iba dejando, dejando tras de sí a una peli rosa bastante sonrojada._

"_¿Qué me pasa con él? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo miro a los ojos mi corazón se acelera y me sonrojo mucho?" eso y muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, realmente se encontraba confundida:_

_Amu, Amu, Amu, ¿Te encuentras bien?, esas palabras se escuchaban muy lejanas, ella estaba en "su" mundo por llamarlo así, hasta que sintió que alguien movía lentamente su hombro, parpadeo un par de veces y reacciono volviendo a la realidad._

_-Amu ¿estás bien?-Le pregunto su tía, una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos achocolatados, aquellos hermosos ojos tenían un deje de preocupación, ya que su sobrina parecía estar sumida en alguna especie de trance, pero al tomarla por su hombro derecho y sacudirla levemente esta pareció reaccionar._

_-S-sí, sí, estoy bien-Dijo arrastrando torpemente el comienzo de la oración._

_-¿Ocurrió algo, querida?-Dijo preocupada, la peli rosa realmente odiaba ver a su tía preocupada, ella había sido como la madre que nunca tuvo, pero de todos modos no podía contarle, aun no._

_-No, no te preocupes, tía Midori, jaja-Dijo con algo de nerviosismo mientras movía ambas manos en señal de negación._

_-De acuerdo-Contesto aun no muy convencida con la respuesta de su sobrina, no se preocupó, ya que si no estaba preparada para contarle no la obligaría._

_._._._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._._

_Mientras se dirigía hacia su residencia, miraba el brazo en el cual Amu había realizado aquel vendaje, sonrió inconscientemente mientras recordaba cómo se sonrojo ante su cercanía, no puede negar que se enojó bastante cuando vio como aquel desagradable sujeto sujetaba a Amu de forma tan posesiva y brusca, su enojo aumento cuando vio las facciones de la joven, que daban a entender que se encontraba bastante asqueada y asustada, pero no recordaba en que momento había decidido ir a sacar a la joven de aquel aprieto, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba golpeando a aquel desagradable ser._

_Aunque hace poco acababa de golpear gravemente aquel personaje, grata fue su sorpresa al notar como aquella joven de ojos ámbar, se preocupó por un insignificante rasguño en su brazo._

_Realmente le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo con ella, pero cuando vio que una mujer de dirigía en su dirección mirando hacia varias direcciones llamándola, decidió no causarle problemas, después de todo qué pensaría aquella mujer, si viera a la peli rosa solo con un hombre y totalmente sonrojada, sería una escena divertida de ver._

_Se encontraba algo confundido no lo negaría, no sabía en qué momento su curiosidad por la joven paso a ser… ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía por la joven, como era posible que el, estuviese confundido por una joven de la cual había averiguado su nombre hace poco, "que patético" pensó resignado mientras entraba a su hogar._

_._._._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._._

_Tuvo que haber sido más precavido, si lo hubiera sido, su hermana no estaría reprendiéndolo, solo por llegar con un pequeño "rasguño" en su brazo, pareciese que su hermana se lo tomo muy enserio, que haría con ella._

_Después de un buen sermón por parte de su hermana se dirijo a su cuarto a tratar de dormir un poco, después de todo esa noche tenía que estar descansado._

_La noche estaba hermosa, se había despertado algo tarde, no le importó, tomo un baño y se vistió rápidamente, esa noche sus amigos y el habían decidido encontrarse en frente de la catedral, después de todo al frente de esta era el lugar donde todos se reunían a disfrutar de la compañía mutua, aunque él no esperaba encontrarse a cierta peli rosa esa noche. _

_._._._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._._

Se que hay una parte de incesto u.u pero entiendan es para añadirle drama a la historia, no se preocupen no es un IkutoxUtau, espero les haya gustado u.u trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, acepto criticas pero constructivas, no destructivas, espero disfruten este cap que esta dedicado a mi querida amiga pervertida Anny-chan! ¬¬U por últimos los agradecimientos!

Gracias a…

**Amantte deeL'PaayAnyyChan ew**: Deos anny-chan gracias por ayudarme! Y gracias por comentar.

**azulaamu :** Gracias por comentar espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Amu-Minako-Usagi:** Gracias, eres una lectora cuyos reviews me hacen reir, gracias

**Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi :** Aida-chan he logrado subirlo! Puedes continuar tratando de corromperme! Haha llévame al lado yaoi! :3

**Hina Vi Britannia :** Gracias tus reviews son muy bonitos! ;3

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH:** haha si la costa es la mejor parte de nuestro hermoso pais, claro despues de su bella capital Bogota!(notese que vivo hay xd!) pues falta un poco para que te enteres porque no pueden estar juntos, pero no te preocupes al final recompensare tanto drama con mucho amore!

**Karen nee-san**: Arigato Yuuki-one-san te agradesco escuchar mis ideas locas cada vez que surgen.

"…_THANKS MY FAIRY..."_

"…_Un amigo es un alma dividida en dos cuerpos…"_

_La demora fue porque mi hermoso libro de poemas que uso para el fic habia "desaparecido"(Soy desordenada! D':), pregúntenle a Anny-chan si no me creen u.u_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**The love in The Time of Cholera"**_

Pues aquí vuelve su servidora con "su" humilde historia, pues que diré, sin darme cuenta la otra vez actualiza al mes, así que he decidido actualizar una vez al mes, la idea era actualizar el 18, pero ocurrió uno que otro imprevisto, y no pude actualizar, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, Gracias a aquellas personas que dejan reviews, y también a aquellas que no dejan, de todos modos el simple hecho de que lean es más que suficiente nwn.

Sin más que decir no les entretengo con mis palabras absurdas.

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece y esta historia está basada en el libro/película de Gabriel García Márquez, sin más la historia.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_Una droga que carga_

_Con un sueño momentáneo_

_Este sentimiento de borracho_

_Lleva a la autointoxicación y a la_

_Autodestrucción, así podría describir nuestro Amor…"_

_Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, su mejor vestido de un bonito color rosa, no se maquillo demasiado solo un tenue rubor sobre su blanquecina piel, esa noche se encontraría con su familia, hace mucho no la veía, si se hacía la cuenta hace aproximadamente 4 años, mucho tiempo, siempre viajaba con su padre por asuntos de trabajo, si su madre se encontrara viva no permitiría aquello, aunque el hecho de viajar tan constantemente de un lugar a otro no fuera de su agrado, una joven de su edad no podía poner pretexto alguno ante las ordenes de su padre._

_Se encontraba muy contenta de ver a su familia, además estaba sumamente ajetreada con todos los preparativos para la llegada de sus parientes, y la cena de Año Nuevo, cabe recalcar que sus pensamientos estaban en diferentes partes, tanto así que olvido por completo el acontecimiento ocurrido con el peli azul._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Finalmente llegó la hora esperada, sus parientes habían llegado al fin a su casa, eran varios, pero su familia no era muy numerosa que digamos, solo tres primos y sus tíos, solo ellos conocía, ya que su padre no tenía mucha empatía por los parientes de su fallecida esposa, según tenía entendido, claro según lo que su tía le había comentado, su madre había escapado cuando era muy joven con su padre, esto causo odio por parte de sus abuelos, y por consiguiente del resto de la familia._

_Sus primas eran Rima, Mikki y Rikka, Rima era rubia, sus orbes eran de un lindo color ámbar similar al de Amu, por su parte Rikka tenía los ojos de color ámbar aunque en un tono más dorado, y sus cabellos eran de un tono rosáceo oscuro, el aspecto de ambas era un poco similar, aunque por su parte Mikki realmente era diferente en comparación a sus hermanas, pero es que sus hermanas se parecían a su padre, mientras que ella era considerablemente similar a su madre, ya que tenía sus cabellos y sus ojos del mismo color, Azul, su corta cabellera que le llegaba a sus hombros, mientras que sus ojos simplemente brillaban según su estado de ánimo, sus padres eran __Thaketsu Hinamori y Mitsuyaki Hinamori ambos padres amorosos, a la madre de los jóvenes le dicen itsu-chan como, este apodo le fue puesto por la fallecida madre de Amu._

_Cuando llegaron los parientes de Amu era alrededor de las 5 de la tarde (17.00 hrs) al llegar golpearon la puerta de la residencia levemente, les abrió Amu, la cual entre sonrisas y una que otra lagrima de felicidad recibió a su familia, Rikka fue la primera en "abrazarla" ya que prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella, después le siguió Rima la cual le dio un cálido y duradero abrazo, después Mikki, su relación con Amu, no era la mejor, pero se querían, de igual manera se abrazaron cálidamente, aunque fue un abrazo que duro menos tiempo a comparación de los demás._

_Fue una tarde agradable para la peli rosa, pasar tiempo con sus familiares, hablaron de temas muy banales, tales como escuela, ropa, peinados, viajes, cuando se llegó al tema de los muchachos que las pretendían, Rima y Rikka molestaban a Mikki sobre un joven llamado Kairi el cual nunca perdía cualquier oportunidad que tuviese para cotejarla, Mikki simplemente no parecía reaccionar ante los comentarios que hacían sus hermanas sobre ella y la "buena" pareja que hacía con aquel joven, la peli rosa simplemente no dijo nada, y solamente reía por las ocurrencia de sus primas, cuando llego el turno de Amu de hablar ella simplemente se quedó callada ya que no creía necesario el decir algo, después de todo ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que volviera a ver a Ikuto?._

_Cuando llego la hora de arreglarse para la noche, todas se exaltaron de sobre manera, excepto Amu que mantenía la calma mientras observaba aquella divertida escena de la cual sus primas eran parte, ella solo las observaba moverse de un lado de la habitación a otro gritando cosas como: "No encuentro mi collar" "Mis zapatos ¡¿Dónde están?" o cosas por el estilo, fue bastante cómico_

_Después de una dura batalla por encontrar sus cosas y terminar de arreglarse, todas estaban listas, cada una usaba vestidos muy sencillos de la época aunque de diferente color, los vestidos tenían un pequeño corsé que lograba hacer que su cintura se viera más estilizada y pequeña, aunque sus vestidos no tenían mucho vuelo en la parte baja se veían bastante elegante._

_Rima llevaba un vestido verde bosque y recogió sus cabellos con una liga, la cual la hacía ver con más elegancia de la habitual, Mikki usaba un vestido azul, recogió solo la parte de arriba de su cabellos dejando suelto su fleco y la parte baja de sus cabellos, Rikka…bueno…Rikka, parecía una niña, tenía dos colas de caballo a los costados de su cabeza y su vestido era rosado pastel, Amu había dejado suelto su lacio cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda también dejo suelto su fleco el cual cubría una pequeña parte de su rostro, su vestido era blanco, pero tenía una cinta negra en los bordes y en la zona del corsé._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Cuando llegaron a la catedral entraron a esta y fueron parte de una eucaristía, en la cual pedían a Dios salud y prosperidad en las metas fijadas para el nuevo año, también daban gracias de poder vivir el nuevo año con sus seres queridos._

_La familia de Amu salió de la catedral, mirando asombrados la cantidad de personas que se encontraban al frente de esta, todos desde el más viejo al más joven cantaban o danzaban, el padre de Amu, al notar la mirada tan intensa que dirigía su hija, decidió darle un "descanso":_

_-Amu-Dijo dulcemente mientras tocaba el hombro de ella para que se volteara._

_-Dígame padre-Dijo mientras volteaba a regañadientes._

_-¿Te gustaría ir a escuchar a los músicos con tus primas?_

_-¿Usted me daría permiso?_

_-mmm…Si…pero solo por esta noche._

_-¡Oh! Gracias padre en verdad se lo agradezco-Dijo sonriendo, aquella sonrisa genuina que ya no dejaba ver de su padre._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_-Enserio me es casi imposible creer que tu padre te dejo ir a divertirte-Decía sonriendo Mikki._

_-Yo tampoco lo creí al comienzo-Dijo la peli rosa para después sonreír._

_-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Pregunto Rima con su típica neutralidad aunque esta vez tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ya que le gustaba ver a su prima con esa sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía en su rostro._

_-Pues me comentaron que cerca de la plaza, tocan música, podemos ir a bailar si ustedes quieren claro-Dijo mientras volteaba a verlas con cara de cachorro._

_En respuesta sus primas solo asintieron mientras una pequeña gota bajaba por su cabeza._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_"...Eres como un pájaro que solo_

_Vuela en la oscura noche_

_¿Te sientes vacía verdad?_

_Buscas por donde quieras pero..._

_No lo encuentras_

_Es un cielo de penurias_

_Como la más noche horrible..."_

_-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Preguntaba un joven de cabellos morados cortos y mirada ámbar a su compañero._

_-No lo sé, tal vez a la plaza, podemos encontrarnos con los demás hay-Dijo el peli azul con ambas manos en sus bolsillos._

_-De acuerdo-Dijo mirando al cielo-¿Oye si escuchaste el rumor?_

_-No-Dijo con aburrimiento-Ya pareces mujer Yoru (1)*-Bromeo con su amigo._

_-No soy chismoso, solo fue algo que escuche, no es que sea importante de todos modos, pero si no quieres saber no importa-Dijo despreocupadamente._

_-De acuerdo ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo tratando de no sonar interesado._

_-Ahora ¿Quién es el chismoso Ikuto?-Dijo bromeando._

_El peli azul solo se limitó a mirarlo "asesinamente"._

_-Ok… ¿Has escuchado de la familia Hinamori?_

_-Sí, acaban de mudarse creo…-Dijo mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con Amu._

_-Los Hinamori son una pequeña familia, solo son el padre y su hija, son bastante adinerados-Dijo mirando al peli azul que parecía algo distraído o perdido, en recuerdos se podría decir._

_-Hmp-Dijo cuando sintió la mirada del oji ámbar en él._

_-Dicen que el Señor Hinamori quiere comprometer a su hija con Tadase-Finalizo su relato._

_-Hmp-Dijo tratando de aparentar que no le importaba, aunque aquella joven que se hacía llamar Amu y que había "salvado" de aquel degenerado, no le había dicho su apellido, él ya lo sabía, ya que la había visto en la casa de los Hinamori cuando fue a entregar la carta a aquel petulante sujeto._

_-Mira ya llegamos._

_-Hmp-El simplemente seguía pensando en lo que su amigo le había comentado recientemente, después de todo, no sabía cómo se sentía, solo sabía que estaba interesado de manera en particular en aquella joven, pero algo lo confundía de sobremanera, ¿Por qué no le gustaba el hecho de que el padre de Amu quisiera comprometerlo con su amigo Tadase? Simplemente no lo entendía…Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, vio que Yoru se había adelantado para reunirse con sus amigos, pero algo llamo su atención, las miradas de sus amigos estaban dirigidas a una dirección, por reflejo volteo ligeramente su cabeza para lograr divisar aquello que llamaba tanto la atención._

_Quedo realmente sorprendido con lo que vio, vio a la joven peli rosa con un vestido que la hacía ver hermosa, el solo se había quedado observándola, pero "su mágico momento" por llamarlo así, se vio interrumpido cuando vio que unos de sus amigos saludaba efusivamente a la oji ámbar, y esta le correspondía con un abrazo._

_-¡Kukai!-Grito emocionada mientras le daba un amistoso abrazo al joven de cabellos cafés._

_El joven de mirada esmeralda solo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo, después de unos segundos se separaron:_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo ella con curiosidad._

_-Hablas como si te disgustara verme-Dijo con tono de falso disgusto._

_-No, no, no me malentiendas, es solo que estoy algo sorprendida-Explico._

_-Te acuerdo te perdono-Dijo con sarcasmo._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_No has sorprendido mi secreto_

_Ya avanza el cortejo_

_ Pero nos queda la pena_

_De no poder entendernos_

_La rosa flota al filo del agua_

_Las máscaras han pasado por bandas_

_Tiembla en mí como una sonaja_

_Ese pesado secreto que tú mendigas…"_

_Aunque no sabía lo que sentía sobre esa muchacha, de algo estaba seguro, no le gustaba que Amu tuviera tanta confianza con Kukai. Normalmente hubiera intervenido, pero esta vez era distinta, decidió quedarse con el resto de sus amigos a un lado sin siquiera mostrar sentimiento alguno sobre la escena._

_-Chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien-Dijo Kukai mientras se acercaba a ellos con su brazo rodeando los hombros de Amu._

_-¿Quiénes son tus amigas?-pregunto Yoru, mientras miraba a Mikki de pies a cabeza._

_-Ella es mi amiga de la infancia Amu, ellas son Mikki, Rima y Rikka sus primas._

_Ikuto solo la miro fríamente por unos instantes, este acto extraño a Amu, realmente le extrañaba el comportamiento de él, definitivamente no entendía a los hombre (de hecho quien los entiende? D: )_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Estaban platicando animadamente, al parecer Mikki y Yoru tenían muchas cosas en común, Rikka y Kukai se llevaban muy bien, al parecer eran igual de hiperactivos y les gustaban los mismos deportes, Amu se llevaba muy bien Nagihiko, y este a su vez tenia cierto interés un tanto peculiar por Rima, aunque para su mala suerte Rima estaba ocupada "protegiendo" su amistad con Amu. Todos platicaban animadamente, aunque cierto peli azul estaba por decirlo así evitando tratar con cierta joven de ojos ámbar._

_En cierto momento de la noche un grupo de músicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, eran tonadas bastantes alegre dando cierto sentimiento de calidad a la noche, aunque fuera muy tarde, la calidez que emitían las personas y la diversión que aparentemente todos estaban teniendo, hacía que a nadie realmente le interesara el paso del tiempo. _

_Kukai bailo con Rikka aunque parecía que estuvieran tratando de ver quien pisa los pies del otro en vez de estar bailando, Yoru bailaba Mikki y a la vista de todos estaban muy "acaramelados" desde que descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, y Nagehiko bailo con Rima aunque claro que esta última acepto a regañadientes, al final los únicos que observaban la escena eran Ikuto y Amu._

_En algún momento de la noche cuando todavía se encontraban bailando sus amigos, Ikuto decidió irse, ¿A dónde?, quien sabe, Amu al notar que su "acompañante" se retiraba, se podría decir que entro pánico, ya que si él se iba, estaría sola hasta que los demás dejaran de bailar, y al parecer eso no sería pronto:_

_-I-Ikuto, a ¿Dónde vas?-le pregunto con algo de nerviosismo en su voz._

_Él no le contesto._

_-Ikuto-Dijo para después comenzar a seguirlo._

_Después de caminar 3 minutos, el ambiente que los rodeaba no era el más agradable por llamarlo así, estaban en silencio y aunque Amu quisiera armar una conversación, cualquier pregunta que hiciera a Ikuto, este simplemente le ignoraba, esto último término de matar el buen humor que tenía la joven, ella realmente era una persona calmada cuando quería, pero…pero personas como Ikuto lograban sacarla de sus casillas:_

_-Eres realmente extraño-Dijo para luego suspirar y comenzar a darse la vuelta para irse donde los demás._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Que eres realmente extraño._

_-Hablo la del pelo rosado-Dijo con burla._

_-Si, al menos no soy bipolar (2*)._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Pues eso, Bipolar, cambios de humor…_

_-Se lo que es, ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Cuando nos conocimos actuaste muy caballeroso, pero ahora actúas de manera indiferente y con bastante frialdad-Dijo para después suspirar y comenzar a dar la vuelta para marcharse._

_Pareció que todo hubiera ocurrido en cámara lenta, no supo en que momento Ikuto la llevo hasta un árbol, en donde situó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de la joven para evitar cualquier modo de escape:_

_-I-Ikuto ¿Q-Que haces?-Trato de decir, aunque lo único que logro fue arrastrar las palabras de una manera un tanto tosca._

_-Con que soy bipolar ¿eh?-Dijo mientras su aliento golpeaba contra el rostro de la joven, ella como reflejo ladeo el rostro dejando su cuello al descubierto, el peli azul tomo ventaja de esto y comenzó a acercar sus labios al cuello de ella._

_-Ikuto…-pero su intento de hablar se vio frustrado cuando sintió como el besaba su cuello._

_-Ven, vamos a bailar-Dijo para después tomar la mano de una sonrosada peli rosa y llevarla a donde todos estaban._

_Ella solo rio para sus adentros realmente Ikuto era extraño._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

(1*) No todas las mujeres son chismosas, también los hombres son chismosos cuando quieren ¬¬

(2*)La bipolaridad es un desorden en la que el individuo que la padece presenta unas manifestaciones extremas de dos estados de ánimo principales, las cuales se conocen como el polo depresivo, y el polo maníaco o de euforia. Estos estados de ánimo fluctúan en la persona de forma cíclica e inconsistente, en la que por momentos sufre de una depresión grave o crónica, y de repente puede presentarse totalmente eufórico.

Lamento la demora, no tengo inter en mí casa uwu ahora especiales agradecimientos a:

**Izumi Yuuki D: **Gracias por comentar y aguantar mis delirios cuando tenía inspiración nwn.

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH****: **Gracias por comentar, tus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, gracias en serio por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar nwn espero sea de tu agrado el capítulo ^^.

**Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi**** : **Gracias por todo Aida-chan espero hablar contigo pronto, no tengo inter D:, gracias por comentar, aun espero mi regalo uwu.

**Lady Pequinness****:** Gracias por comentar aunque solo hayas leído el primer capítulo gracias por siquiera mirar la historia.

**Kiray Himawari****: **Oka-san! Gracias por el review, por tomarte la molestia de mirar mi intento de historia y muchas gracias por los consejos, estoy tratando de aplicarlos ( me ha servido el consejo sobre el diccionario de sinónimos online xD!

Que con sus comentarios me animan les agradezco por su apoyo, gracias también a las personas que no comentan pero también leen, el solo hecho de que lean significa mucho.

No tengo inter en mi casa pensaba actualizar antes pero muchas cosas no dejaron gomen! D: actualizare pronto la próxima vez :3


	5. Chapter 5

"_**The love in the Time of Cholera"**_

Lo siento, me he atrasado una semana en actualiza! Lo siento! Espere a que llegara mi tan buena amiga la inspiración, vino, y pues no me ayudo con esta historia, me hizo escribir mi primer Song fic, u_u lamento la demora, no saben cómo, si no me creen pregúntenle a mi Oka-san que ya la debía tener cansada de que siempre le dijera "No sé qué escribir!" y por la paciencia que me tuvo, y porque me ayudo a corregir mis horrores de ortografía se lo agradezco mucho, y por eso este cap. es para ella!(eso sonó raro pero es verdad u_u sin ella no habría subido nunca este cap.

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece y esta historia está basada en el libro/película de Gabriel García Márquez, sin más la historia.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"… _¿Y nuestros amores?_

_¿Es preciso recordarlo?_

_La alegría llegaba siempre tras la pena._

_Llega la noche la hora suena_

_ Los días pasan yo me quedo._

_Con las manos entrelazadas quedamos frente a frente_

_Mientras que bajo el puente de nuestros brazos_

_Se cansa la onda de las eternas miradas…"_

_Se habían divertido, no lo podían negar, cuando Amu pensó que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, dejo de bailar y se acercó a sus primas, les mencionó que era hora ya de marcharse, ellas simplemente la miraron sorprendidas al comienzo y después con algo de fastidio:_

_-Pero Amu… aún no han venido, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos que irnos ya?_

_-Rikka... sé que no nos informaron cuánto tiempo teníamos permiso, pero no podemos abusar del voto de confianza que nos han dado._

_-Qué melodramática te has vuelto, siempre tan responsable-Le reprocho Rima con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica._

_-mmm… ¿qué tal si vas tú a preguntarles, y vienes y nos cuentas que te dijeron?_

_Después de una larga "disputa" Amu cansada de discutir contra sus primas, decidió irse a regañadientes, enserio quería a sus primas, pero a veces simplemente deseaba…mm ¡deseaba golpearlas!_

_Se dirigió donde se supone su padre y sus tíos estarían esperándolas para regresar a casa, pero su sorpresa fue encontrar a sus tutores bailando "alegremente" con otros adultos, Amu se acercó a su padre el cual recién se sentaba en un banco a lado de la "pista de baile" por así llamarla. _

_Cuando ya se había acercado a él, toco levemente su hombro para llamar su atención, lo vio un tanto distinto a como lo había visto hace unas horas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de una fuerte tonalidad roja, tenía la frente empapada en sudor, y parecía un poco despistado:_

_-Padre, es hora de ir a casa._

_-…Amu… eres…tú…-Parecía un tanto absorto en sus pensamientos._

_-Tenemos que ir a casa._

_-Eres tan parecida a tu… tu madre-Menciono un tanto melancólico y triste._

_-Padre… vamos-Comenzaba a impacientarse, que su padre actuara de esa manera era extraño, y que su aliento apestara no ayudaba con el estado en cual su humor se encontraba, era un olor extraño, un olor el cual hubiera estado a gusto de no haber conocido nunca ,era un tanto desagradable._

_-Midori…_

_¡Nada tenía sentido! ¿Su padre llorando? ¿Qué le había ocurrido en su ausencia? ¿Sería una enfermedad? Por lo que había notado parecía una, que su padre se pusiera sentimental era algo extraño, que le fallara el equilibrio, también tenía diminutas gotitas de sudor en la frente, su cara estaba de una nueva tonalidad de rojo, le costaba hablar un poco, si omitíamos su asqueroso aliento, podría tratarse de una enfermedad._

_Miro la mesa en la cual su padre anteriormente estaba apoyado, tenía una especie de recipiente con un extraño líquido en él, quizás eso había enfermado a su padre, su asombro fue tal al ver como su tío tomaba aquel recipiente en manos y se lo tomaba de un trago, para después sonreír con ¿suficiencia?. Quedó absorta viendo cómo su tío se dirigía a un grupo de hombres, y comenzaba a reírse con euforia, mientras decía cosas pocos entendibles, definitivamente aquel líquido era sospechoso, y mucho._

_Su tía que había estado observando la situación, reía silenciosamente hasta que decidió intervenir:_

_-Amu-chan-La mencionada volteó. _

_-¿Tía? ¡Oh! gracias a Dios alguien cuerdo._

_-Amu-chan, tu padre está un poco… mmm… extraño como podrás notarlo, tu tío también-Señalo al hombre, mientras trataba de aguantar alguna risilla traviesa que quisiera salir de sus labios, parece que ella también había tomado de aquella bebida extraña (1*)-¿Qué te parece si tú y tus primas van a casa?, nosotros iremos después._

_-La casa queda muy cerca, pero tendrían que ir ahora mismo, ya que se está haciendo cada vez más tarde y la ciudad es un tanto escalofriante._

_-¿Está usted segura de lo que dice?_

_-Claro que sí Amu-chan, ahora ve que se está haciendo tarde-Comento mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_-…Y eso fue lo que paso…-Terminó de relatar lo que su tía le había dicho._

_-¿Estás segura Amu?-Preguntó Rima un tanto desconfiada, no sospechaba de su prima, lo que ocurría era que le parecía muy extraño que su madre digiera algo así._

_-Sí, estoy muy segura-Hablo confiada-Deberíamos irnos ahora, cada minuto que pasa el camino puede volverse más peligroso._

_-Creo que tienes razón-coincidió Mikki._

_Todas asintieron, mientras se dirigían al lugar en el cual estaban bailando anteriormente para despedirse de los jóvenes con los cuales habían pasado aquella velada._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Después de insistir mucho, lograron hacer que sus acompañantes olvidaran la "ridícula" idea de llevarlas a casa. Todo el camino fue bastante silencioso, parece que ninguna tenía nada que mencionar o estaban muy cansadas por bailar tanto. _

_Cuando llegaron se sintieron de cierto modo aliviadas, por una parte habían llegado a su residencia a salvo, eso era un logro en sí, mira que un par de jóvenes solas en las calles a esas horas era peligroso, pero se sentían de una extraña manera, nostálgicas, querían seguir bailando y riendo con sus nuevos conocidos._

_Al parecer ninguna podía dormir ya que antes de siquiera poder ponerse la pijama, estaban reunidas todas en la habitación de Amu, hablando de lo mucho que se habían divertido, también hablaron de los jóvenes que habían llamado su atención, la peli rosa negándose a hablar con respecto a aquel tema dio las sospechas suficientes a sus primas, para que ellas llegaran a la conclusión de que uno de los jóvenes le había interesado, y claro ellas no perderían la oportunidad de molestarla._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Después de que las jóvenes se retiraron, los jóvenes siguieron divirtiéndose, aunque no en comparación a cuando estaban con las jóvenes._

_Cuando decidieron que era hora de retirarse, cada uno se despidió, Ikuto y Kukai se fueron juntos, ya que el castaño pasaría la noche en la casa de Ikuto, cuando estaban a punto de irse, vieron como un hombre se tambaleaba mientras trataba de salir de una taberna. _

_Decidieron ir a ayudarle, ya que al parecer no llegaría a ningún lugar en aquel estado._

_El muy alcoholizado hombre, para sorpresa de los jóvenes era el padre de Amu el pedante señor Hinamori, al comienzo cuando trataron de ayudarlo, éste se negó mientras trataba de hablar, aunque claro, después de insistir lo suficiente dejó que lo llevaran a su casa._

_Aunque probablemente si estuviera en sus 5 sentidos, nunca permitiría que le ayudase._

_Fue un tanto difícil llegar a la residencia ya que el señor Hinamori por su estado se tambaleaba demasiado, y en varias ocasiones casi terminan los tres en el piso._

_Los dos jóvenes dieron un gran suspiro cuando vieron la casa a pocos metros de donde se encontraban, ya casi llegaban._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_Llega un tiempo de sufrimiento_

_Llega un tiempo de bondad_

_Adiós juventud llega el tiempo_

_En que se conocerá el futuro_

_Sin morir a causa de ello…"_

_Un constante golpeteo en la puerta hizo que callaran, la peli rosa al notar que el ruido no cesaba decidió ir a abrir la puerta, y ver quién era la persona que venía de visita a una casa a esas horas. Su sorpresa fue bastante al ver quiénes eran las personas que esperaban en la puerta, Kukai, su padre e Ikuto, al parecer la "enfermedad" de su padre había empeorado._

_Después de unos segundos, la peli rosa los invitó a pasar, y con mucha vergüenza les indicó en qué habitación dejar a su "enfermo" progenitor, mientras Kukai acomodaba al alcoholizado hombre en una cama, Amu e Ikuto hablaban: _

_-En serio siento que hayan tomado tantas molestias por él-Decía evitando la mirada zafiro._

_-No es ningún problema._

_-Muchas gracias, no logro imaginar donde estaría él ni fuera porque lo han traído, si alguna forma en la cual pueda pagarles…_

_-No, ni lo menciones…aunque…no, olvídalo…es algo…complicado_

_-¿Qué es? No hay problema, si algo que pueda hacer, lo hare._

_-¿Estas segura?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-S-si-Por cada paso que él daba hacia su dirección ella retrocedía, hasta que ocurrió lo esperado, su espalda choco contra la pared._

_La había acorralado, su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, pero su intensa mirada la hacía sonrojar; su aliento golpeaba seductoramente en su rostro, conforme la distancia entre sus rostros iba desapareciendo sus ojos se comenzaban cerrando:_

_-Ikuto ya podemos…-Dejo la frase incompleta al ver lo que estaban a punto de hacer._

_Ellos se separaron rápidamente mientras, que Amu miraba a otro parte sonrojada, e Ikuto le dirigía una mirada tajante._

_Después de aquel incidente decidieron retirarse, e ir a dormir, se encontraban muy cansados ya._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_De camino a casa del peli azul, Kukai se encargaba de fastidiar a Ikuto por su peculiar interés en Amu, el simplemente lo ignoraba, hasta que entre tanta de sus bromas llego a una hipótesis que podía ser la correcta:_

_-A menos que te guste-Din Din Din tenemos un ganador._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Ikuto, no tienes que fingir conmigo soy tu amigo-Le dio "ánimos"._

_-Sigo sin entender tu punto-Respondió un tanto cortante. _

_-¡No finjas! Es obvio que te gusta, nunca habías mostrado tanto interés en alguna mujer._

_-…-_

_-Si me cuentas, es probable que te ayude con ella._

_-Digamos que me gustara, un caso hipotético, ¿Por qué piensas que te escucharía?_

_-Pues soy un amigo de su infancia, me quiere mucho ¿Por qué no escucharme?-Buen punto._

_-…-_

_-..-_

_-Está bien, me gusta…o eso creo, ¿contento ahora?_

_-Más de lo que crees amigo mío._

_Su tema quedo en el aire, el castaño pensaba en como haría para ayudar a su amigo, mientras que Ikuto se preguntaba si había sido un error contarle a Kukai._

_Cuando entraron los pensamientos de ambos se vieron interrumpidos, ya que la hermana de Ikuto, fue a recibirlos, Ikuto le agradeció su preocupación mientras, le decía a Kukai que se dirigieran a su habitación, mientras que el mencionado parecía metido en cierto transe._

_El peli azul miro en la dirección en la cual los orbes esmeraldas estaban dirigidos, su sorpresa fue tal, al notar que su amigo estaba embobado observando de arriba abajo a su hermana:_

_-Kukai ¡muévete!-Le dijo con sorna en su voz._

_-¿eh?... ya voy-Trato de decir, mientras pedía permiso a la señorita Tsukiyomi._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_-Eres el colmo-Le reclamaba a su amigo con falso enojo._

_-¿Dé qué hablas?_

_-No te hagas el tonto, vi como quedabas embobado viendo a mi hermana._

_-...-_

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-mmm…algo…es muy hermosa._

_-Hagamos un trato._

_-…-_

_-Tomare tu silencio como un sí, tú me ayudas con Amu yo te ayudo con mi hermana ¿qué dices?_

_-…- Pareció meditarlo unos segundos- Está bien._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Si llegaron al final, felicidades!(?) ._. Espero no haya sido muy aburrido, al final agradecimientos especialmente a:

**Kiray Himawari : **Oka-san estarás cansada de leer mis agradecimientos? Espero que no, como mencione arriba gracias! Gracias!

**zatchiku:** Gracias por comentar, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado ^^

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH**** : T**u! amo tus comentarios me animan a escribir! Me alegra que te este gustando! Tu comentario pasado me hizo emocionar! Espero te guste este capítulo también.

**TsukiyomiYuki**** : **Muchas gracias por comentar cada capitulo! Enserio te lo agradesco! . muchas gracias! Espero sea de tu agrado.

**AkoTsukiiyomi'Love**** : **Esposa Mia! xDDDD espero sea de tu agrado Espero te guste el cap, nos casamos hace poco! Aww! XDDD!

Gracias a sus comentarios por inspirarme, espero les gute el cap y se animen en comentario, y los que no comentan garacias por siquiera leer. Me atrase una semana D: lo siento, tratare de actualizar antes la otra vez.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**The love in the time of cholera"**_

**A**quí yo dando señales de vida después de mucho tiempo (?) u_u ¡me demore! Bueno mejor me callo, y aquí está el capítulo.-. :

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_Del rojo al verde todo el amarillo muere_

_Belleza palidez insodables violetas_

_Se empezará a medianoche_

_Cuando se tiene el tiempo se tiene la libertad…"_

_¡¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? ¡¿Quién se creía para coquetearle a __Su__ Amu? Sí, sentía algo por ella que no había sentido antes, sí, lo había aceptado al identificar su ira como "celos" nunca había estado celoso de nadie, y ahora pasaba esto._

_Era un joven alto de cabellera negra, un tanto desarreglada y rebelde, con varios mechones los cuales caían sobre su rostro, sus ojos de un tono negro oscuro como la noche (1*), su nariz fina y delgada, sus labios finos y provocativos. La camisa que usaba era negra y tenía los primeros botones abiertos haciendo que se enmarcaba el bien formado torso que poseía, los pantalones de color blanco un poco pegados al cuerpo. En su mano izquierda tenía un par de anteojos que seguramente usaba para leer, en la derecha tenía un libro, puso uno de sus finos dedos para no perder la página en la cual se encontraba. Sonrío e hizo un comentario el cual hizo sonrojar a Amu, por la distancia que había Ikuto no pudo escuchar, con solo observar el rostro del peli azul se podía saber que no estaba para nada contento. Ver como aquel sujeto la hacía sonrojar, eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera de enojo, solo él, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tenía derecho de hacer sonrojar a Amu, nadie más. _

_Una mano que tomo su hombro lo hizo reaccionar y dar la vuelta, era su amigo Kukai, le pidió explicaciones por aquel joven que coqueteaba con Amu pero al parecer este no sabía:_

_-No tengo idea de quien es…espera… ¿Estas celoso?_

_-Ese tipo no me agrada nada.-Evadió la pregunta._

_Kukai sonrió divertido:_

_-Vamos a saludarlos._

_-No lo creo-Dijo para después darle la espalda e irse._

_-Sí, esta celoso-Comento más para sí mismo, para luego irse a conocer al nuevo "pretendiente" de Amu._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_Llora, llora y volvamos a llorar_

_Y bajo una luna llena_

_O bajo un cuarto creciente_

_Ah llora, llorar y volvamos a llorar_

_Hemos reído tanto bajo el sol…"_

_Ella estaba tan triste, sus primas se habían ido aquella mañana, las iba a extrañar tanto, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a verlas, las risas, los buenos recuerdos, todo sería diferente en aquella casa sin sus familiares. Sorpresa, cuando Ikuto y Kukai habían traído a su padre, este estaba totalmente ebrio, y ella preocupada, aunque debía de admitir que ver a su padre en aquel estado había sido tan divertido. Aunque tenía muy presente que no lo volvería a ver ebrio, el ¿Por qué? Había sido su culpa por contarle que Ikuto y Kukai lo habían traído a casa, el muy orgulloso aún seguía sin que Ikuto le agradase en lo más mínimo, lo creía una persona inferior. Eso la hizo enojar tanto, pero ahora no sabía cómo lidiaría con su padre sin las bromas de sus tíos. ¡Se sentía tan frustrada!_

_Decidió salir de su casa por un momento quería relajarse un momento, tal vez vería a Kukai y a… En cuando pensó en el nombre se sonrojo, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba al pensar en él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa con solo verlo, o con solo una mirada? Ahora si estaba confundida. _

_Paso cerca de unas jóvenes, delgadas morenas, con ojos claros, unas bellezas, las miro de reojo sin prestarles mucha atención, pero escucho su conversación "accidentalmente":_

_-¿Has notado lo extraño que esta Ikuto?_

_-Ni lo digas, últimamente no me ha dedicado ni una mirada._

_-Al parecer alguna suertuda ya logro conquistarlo._

_-¡Ni lo digas que me deprimo!_

_-Debe ser una mujer con clase, hermosa, atrevida…_

_Se alejó un tanto afectada por lo que acababa de escuchar, se sintió tonta por pensar que Ikuto sentía algo por ella, lo más seguro es que ya hubiera encontrado a alguien, probablemente una joven hermosa y divertida, alguien mucho mejor que ella._

_Sin notarlo comenzó a llorar, había recibido un duro golpe para su autoestima y sus problemas en casa con la confusión que era su cabeza no ayudaba mucho que digamos, limpiaba las lágrimas delicadamente con sus dedos, pero estas seguían brotando de sus orbes sin que ella pudiera reprimirlo, decidió dejar de caminar antes de tropezar:_

_-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Son todas las lágrimas iguales?-Dijo una voz grave a su costado, cuando la escucho seco las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos para observarlo, era un joven atractivo, usaba anteojos y tenía un libro en su mano derecha, parecía que estuviera leyendo y no hablándole a ella._

_-Sabías ¿Qué las lágrimas son el lenguaje mudo del dolor?-Ahora si hablaba con ella._

_-No, no lo sabía-Respondió con simpleza._

_El solo levanto la vista, para observarla de pies a cabeza, se quitó los anteojos y sonrió encantadoramente:_

_-Con un rostro tan bonito, nunca deberías dejar de sonreír, nunca sabes quién se pueda enamorar de tu sonrisa-Después de decir esto, ella solo se sonrojo, pero luego callo en cuenta en algo._

_-Gabriel García Marques-Menciono apenada. (2*)_

_-Muy cierto_ _mademoiselle, pero igual te ves fea cuando lloras-Dijo para después mostrarle la lengua de manera infantil. (3*)_

_Ella le miro incrédula para después reírse un poco:_

_-Mi nombre es Kei Izumi-Sonrió_

_-Amu Hinamori._

_-Un placer Amu-Dijo para después acercarse y depositar un beso en su mano._

_Cuando ella estaba a punto de mencionar algo llego cierto castaño:_

_-¡Hola Amu!-Mencionó con su típico entusiasmo para después abrazarla._

_-Hola Kukai._

_-¿Quién es tu amigo?-Pregunto mirando a Kei._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_Te hayas en el jardín de una posada en las cercanías_

_Hay una rosa sobre la mesa te sientes feliz_

_Y en lugar de escribir observas tu cuento en prosa_

_La cetoína que duerme en el corazón de la rosa…" _

_Perfecto, tenía que llevar unos sobres a la residencia Izumi, que casualidad que hay viviera aquel sujeto:_

_-Disculpe traigo unos sobres para el señor Izumi-Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener las ganas que tenia de golpearlo, y asombrosamente lo logro._

_-Él no está en estos momentos, me lo puede dar a mí-Le dijo sin mirarlo y leyendo un pequeño libro que tenía._

_-Claro-Le entrego el sobre, cuando se daba la vuelta para retirarse del lugar él lo llamo._

_-Deberías dejar de espiar a los demás cuando conversan-El peli azul solo lo miro confuso._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Te vi esta mañana, lucias bastante enojado cuando estaba hablaba con esa joven-Se quitó los lentes y lo miro directamente a los ojos._

_-…-_

_-Espera, te enojaste más cuando se sonrojo, tal vez estabas celoso. ¿Es tu pareja?_

_-…-Le miro de mala manera y comenzó a alejarse._

_-No, no lo es. Deberías cuidarla, cualquiera te la quitara, si no tomas una decisión._

_-¿Es una amenaza?_

_-Tómalo como quieras. Aunque se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja._

_-Aléjate de ella-Le dijo enojado para después irse, tenía que alejarse de ese sujeto rápido, o si no, lo golpearía, eso era seguro. (4*)_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"…_Has hecho dolorosos y felices viajes_

_Antes de descubrir la mentira y la edad_

_Has sufrido de amor a los veinte y a los treinta años_

_He vivido como un loco y he perdido mi tiempo_

_No te atreves a mirarte las manos y a cada momento_

_Quisieras estallar en sollozos…"_

_Luego de llegar a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación enojado aun, ese tipo podía ser tan molesto, amenazándolo, a él, se creía mucho. Abrió las ventanas y se recostó de modo que quedara mirando el techo. Comenzó a pensar ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? No lo sabía pero honestamente, se sentía…mal, no quería que aquel sujeto le quitara a Amu, se enfermaba tan solo de imaginarlos besándose, desagradable, aquel sentimiento era simplemente detestable. Que las sonrisas de la peli rosa, las bromas, sus sonrojos, incluso sus insultos, eran algo que él no quería compartir con los demás, quería que ella solo le sonriera a él, que solo él pudiera hacerla sonrojar con su cercanía, solo para él; con aquel pensamiento egoísta se dio cuenta de algo, le gustaba Amu, la quería, y mucho._

_Ahora todo tenía sentido, de cierta manera era relajante saber que ocurría con él, ahora la verdadera cuestión ¿Amu se sentiría de la misma manera?..._

_Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, ¡No más pensamientos de mujer enamorada! (5*) Él era Ikuto Tsukiyomi, si ella no estaba enamorada, entonces pronto lo estaría, él haría lo posible para conseguirlo._

_Pensó en eso detalladamente, comenzaría su "plan" ese mismo día, pero lamentablemente el sueño lo venció y rápidamente cayo en brazos de Morfeo con la sonrisa de la peli rosa como ultimó pensamiento._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_El frío recorrió todo su cuerpo dándole cierta sensación desagradable en todo el cuerpo, dio vueltas en busca de una frazada o algo para abrigarse, su esfuerzo fue en vano, miro al techo un tanto adormilado, todos los recuerdos de las últimas horas vinieron a su cabeza como si de una película se tratase, cuando llego al final de dicha película, fue cuando reacciono. Se paró de golpe, se había quedado dormido, ¿Qué hora era?_

_Miro la ventana, al parecer había oscurecido hace mucho, pasó su mano por sus cabellos tratando de aplacarlos, lo que al parecer dio resultado, salió de la residencia. Tomo una bocanada de aire, y se sintió bastante relajado._

_Comenzó a caminar si un rumbo fijo, sin notarlo había llegado al frente de la casa de la peli rosa, en donde vio algo que lo enojo, era ese tipejo de hoy, ese tal Izumi, hablando como si nada con su Amu._

_El peli negro tenía su brazo derecho descansando a su costado con un libro en su mano, su mano izquierda descansaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonreía con galantería, y ella tímidamente le correspondía la sonrisa, un tanto sonrojada._

_Los celos lo cegaron totalmente, se acercó a ellos rápidamente, miro de mal modo al peli negro, luego miro a la oji ámbar y la tomo de la muñeca para llevársela consigo. Ella un no entendía nada, lo llamaba por su nombre, él parecía no responder, comenzaba a fatigarse al ser arrastrada por el peli azul y obligada a seguir su ritmo._

_Después de correr alrededor de varios minutos, al parecer Ikuto comenzó a cansarse, así de decidió detenerse. Ambos fatigados, respiraban rápidamente en busca de aire, ambos apoyaron sus manos en sus rodillas debido al cansancio, sin embargo el peli azul no soltaba la delicada muñeca de ella, pareciera que hubieran soldado su mano a la joven:_

_-¿Qué…fue eso…?-Ella trato de preguntar con la respiración un tanto entrecortada._

_El no le respondió, no podía creer lo que había hecho, se había dejado llevar por celos, y actuó de manera impulsiva, algo a lo cual él no estaba acostumbrado:_

_-Ikuto, te estoy hablando-Dijo para luego comenzar a erguirse. _

_-No lo sé-Respondió finalmente para luego levantarse y poner una se sus manos en su frente._

_-¿No sabes? _

_-No lo sé, cuando te vi con ese idiota me enoje._

_-¿No te agrada Kei?_

_Él la miro extrañado, le dijo que estaba celoso, y ella pregunta que si no le agrada el tipo ese. Apretó la mandíbula para aguantar las ganas de reírse:_

_-Claro que no, quiere quitarme a la persona que quiero-Después de decir esto, un sentimiento de tristeza inundo a la peli rosa._

_-Ya veo- Se reprochaba internamente, realmente, había sido tonta al pensar que Ikuto la vería a ella de un "modo romántico" sin notarlo había comenzado a llorar._

_-Amu ¿Estas bien?_

_-S-sí-Respondió en medio de un pequeño hipido que luchaba por salir de su garganta._

_-¿Por qué lloras?-Se acercó a ella-preocupado- limpio una de sus lágrimas._

_-¿eh? N-No no es nada, solo me di cuenta de algo-Una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en su rostro._

_-No puedes decirme ¿verdad?-Preguntó un poco dolido._

_-Lo que ocurre es que __a veces nos damos cuenta que la persona que creemos corresponde a los sentimientos propios en realidad piensa en otra persona (6*)_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Olvídalo, creo que estoy muy sentimental hoy-Dijo para luego comenzar a caminar con la intención de irse._

_-Amu, espera-La tomo de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera._

_-Déjame por favor, me parte el corazón que no me correspondas y tener que enfrentarte aquí._

_-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que…?_

_-Sí, estoy enamorada de ti, pero sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí._

_Ella lloraba, le rompía el corazón verla así, tomo su cara entre sus manos:_

_-Amu… yo también…estoy enamorado de… ti-La beso, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego dejarse llevar por el sentimiento. (7*)_

_Fue un simple rose de labios, dulce, transmitían todos sus sentimientos con ese inocente beso._

_Se separaron, ella muy sonrojada evitando su mirada, él simplemente sonreía mientras un pequeño sonrojo poco visible se posaba en sus mejillas:_

_-Te quiero-Y la abrazo dulcemente._

_-Y-yo igual-Logro responder._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sé que me demore, lo sé, no tengo perdón, asi que no más comentarios y a continuación mis pobres agradecimientos:

_**Kiray Himawari**__**: **_Gracias! No sabes que feliz me ponen tus comentarios!

_**alice in funnyland**__**: **_Gracias! Claro yo te presto mis libros n,n! gracias por dejar un comentario del primer cap.

_**Amu Uchiha Tsukiyomi**__**:**_ Ne ne Amiga Yaoista! Gracias por comentar, y gracias por creer en mí, ^^_** .**_

_**SECRETO2112:**_ Gracias por leer mi historia espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado!

_**DezitaAlvarado: **_Gracias por leer mi fic, aquí la continuación esperando te guste.

Igual mis agradecimientos para las personas que no comentan pero igual se toman la molestia de leer.

_(1*)Lo siento no pude evitar ponerlo xddd' para OnniiChan!_

_(2*)Si no se entendió esa parte es que, Kei le dice una frase de Gabriel García Marques "Nunca dejes de sonreír ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa" Claro Kei la cambia un poco, pero tiene el mismo efecto xdddddddddd'_

_(3*)¡La verdad lo ame! Aww!__ ¡Kei! ¡Querido invento de mi imaginación! (?)¡Lo ame! –w-_

_(4*)Casi mando su auto control al carajo xddddddddddd'!_

_(5*) De nuevo sin ánimo de ofender :P_

_(6*) Derechos de autor Oka-san._

_(7*) Oka-san se terminaron besando! Aww!_

_Lamento si hay errores de ortografía!_


End file.
